pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Glitter
Paul Francis Gadd (born 8 May 1944),34 known by the stage name Gary Glitter, is an English former glam rock singer-songwriter and musician who achieved great popular success between the early 1970s and mid-1980s. He was known for his extreme glam image of glitter suits, makeup and platform boots, and his energetic live performances. He sold over 20 million records, spent 168 weeks in the UK charts and had 21 hit singles placing him in the top 100 UK most successful chart acts.1 From 1997, he returned to public notice for committing sex offences, being imprisoned for possession of child pornography in 1999, and child sexual abuse and attempted rape in 2006 and 2015. After performing under the name Paul Raven in the 1960s, he first came to prominence as Gary Glitter in the glam rock era of the early 1970s, with a sustained solo UK chart run of hits including "Rock and Roll, Parts One and Two", "Do You Wanna Touch Me", "I Love You Love Me Love", "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)", and "Hello, Hello, I'm Back Again". A slight decline in the late 1970s was followed by a successful comeback as a solo artist again from the 1980s. Between 1972 and 1995, Glitter had 26 hit singles which spent a total of 180 weeks in the UK Top 100; twelve of those reached the Top 10, with three charting at number 1.5 He continued to record in the 1980s and 1990s, with his 1984 song "Another Rock n' Roll Christmas" becoming one of the most played Christmas hits of all time.6 He released seven studio albums, and at least 15 greatest hits collections or live albums. In 1998, his recording of "Rock and Roll" was listed as one of the top 1,001 songs in music history.7 The mostly instrumental "Rock and Roll, Part 2" has been played as a popular cheering song at American sporting events for several decades. The BBC described Glitter's fall from grace as "dramatic" and "spectacular".8 The late 1990s saw his image become irreparably tarnished, following his 1997 arrest and 1999 conviction in the United Kingdom for possession of thousands of items of child pornography.9 He was also charged, but acquitted, of sexual activity with an underage girl in the 1970s. Later, Glitter faced criminal charges and deportation from several countries including Vietnam and Cambodia connected with actual and suspected child sexual abuse, after a Vietnamese court found him guilty of obscene acts with minors in 2006.10 He had been living in Vietnam since deportation from Cambodia on suspected child sexual abuse charges in 2002. Glitter was deported from Vietnam back to Britain at the end of his sentence, where he was placed on the Sex Offenders' Register for life. In October 2012, Glitter was arrested again as part of Operation Yewtree.11 He was bailed but was eventually charged, in June 2014, with historical child sex offences. On 5 February 2015, he was found guilty of attempted rape, four counts of indecent assault, and one of having sex with a girl under the age of 13 between 1975 and 1980.12 He was sentenced, on 27 February, to 16 years imprisonment.13 Formerly one of the best-loved entertainers in British music history,14 Glitter is now widely hated and condemned.15 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Early work 2.2 Gary Glitter 2.3 Mainstream success 2.4 Comeback and business interests 2.5 Career moves since 2000 3 Influence on other musicians 4 Personal life 4.1 Cardiovascular disorder 5 Legal history as sex offender 5.1 Child pornography arrest and conviction 5.2 Southeast Asia 5.2.1 Cambodia 5.2.2 Vietnam 5.2.2.1 Appeal 5.2.2.2 Release 5.2.2.3 Plans after prison release 5.3 2012 allegations and 2015 conviction 6 Concert tours and live performances 7 Discography 7.1 Albums 8 Covers/samples 9 Books 10 See also 11 References 12 External links Early life Paul Francis Gadd was born in Banbury, Oxfordshire.16 His mother, a cleaner, was unmarried, and initially brought him up with the help of her mother; he never knew his father.16 He was hard to control and at the age of 10, along with his brother, he was taken into local authority care.16 Although a Protestant, he was educated at a Roman Catholic school.17 He frequently ran away to London, to the clubs that were to be the launching ground of his career.18 Career Early work By the time he was 16, Gadd was already performing at London clubs. His career grew as he appeared at such venues as the Two I's, in Soho, and the Laconda and Safari Clubs. His repertoire consisted of early rock'n'roll standards and gentle ballads.14 He gained his first break when film producer Robert Hartford-Davis discovered him and financed a recording session for Decca Records. In January 1960, at 15, under the stage name Paul Raven, he released his first single, "Alone in the Night".18 A year later, with a new manager, Vic Billings, he signed a new recording contract with Parlophone and worked with producer George Martin, before Martin's association with the Beatles. Martin produced two singles, "Walk on Boy" and "Tower of Strength", but neither sold very well and Raven's recording career stalled. By 1964, Raven was reduced to working as an assistant, and playing the warm-up for the British television programme Ready Steady Go!. He did numerous TV commercials and film auditions, and in the course of those activities met arranger-producer Mike Leander who eventually helped revive his career. He even auditioned for the role of the protagonist in the film Privilege (1967), which was written and directed by Peter Watkins, known for the docu-drama The War Game. Gary Glitter Raven joined the Mike Leander Show Band in early 1965. Then he was deputised to produce a few recording sessions by such artists as Thane Russell and a Scottish beat group, the Poets. After Leander's group disbanded, Raven formed Boston International with saxophonist John Rossall, and spent the following five years touring the UK and Germany, recording occasionally. From 1968 to 1970, several singles including "Musical Man", "Goodbye Seattle" and a version of George Harrison's "Here Comes the Sun" were released, his name briefly changed to Paul Monday. As the glam movement took off in 1971, Raven adopted the new name Gary Glitter, which he devised by playing alliteratively with letters of the alphabet, working backwards from Z. Other options included Terry Tinsel, Stanley Sparkle and Vicky Vomit.19 The song that made Gary Glitter's name began as a 15-minute jam; whittled down to a pair of three-minute extracts it was released as the A and B sides of a single called "Rock and Roll, Parts One and Two". Part Two proved to be the more popular side in many countries, although it took about six months before it made its full impact, going to number two on the British pop charts and reaching the Top Ten in the United States, one of the few British glam rock records to do so. "Rock and Roll (Part One)" was also a hit: in France it made number one, and in the UK both sides were listed together on the charts. Mainstream success "Rock and Roll" was followed by other successes over the next three years. Glitter, backed by the Glittermen/the Glitter Band on stage, challenged Sweet, Slade, and T.Rex for domination of the charts. To reinforce his image, he reportedly owned 30 glitter suits and fifty pairs of silver platform boots. He also released several singles which became British Top 10 hits, with "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)" being his first single to reach number one in the summer of 1973, and "I Love You Love Me Love", its follow-up, his second. Even an atypical ballad, "Remember Me This Way", went to number three. He had eleven consecutive Top Ten singles, from "Rock and Roll (Parts One and Two)" in 1972 to "Doing Alright With the Boys" in the summer of 1975.20 "Rock and Roll (Part Two)" caught on as a popular sports anthem in North America.21 Despite his success in the UK, Glitter never made the same impact in America where, at best, glam rock was seen as a curiosity. Glitter had one more entry on the US charts with "I Didn't Know I Loved You (Till I Saw You Rock 'n Roll)"; after that, the closest chart success for Glitter was a cover recording of "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)" by Brownsville Station. After "Doing Alright With the Boys", Glitter won the award for Best Male Artist at the Saturday Scene music awards hosted by LWT. His next release was a cover of the Rivingtons' rhythm and blues classic "Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow", but it got no higher than number 38 on the British charts.20 After subsequent releases stalled in similar fashion, Gary Glitter announced his retirement from music to start a family life with his new partner in early 1976. That same year, his first hits package, simply titled Greatest Hits, was released. It entered the UK Top 40 best-seller charts. A similar budget album, entitled I Love You Love Me Love, was issued by Hallmark Entertainment the following year. Comeback and business interests In 1976, Glitter faced declining record sales. He took a two-year-long exile, living in France and Australia, before returning to the UK, and beginning his comeback. Glitter's career took a downturn towards the end of the 1970s, leading him declare bankruptcy in 1977, though he later blamed the high tax rate in the UK at the time.222 He entered bankruptcy a second time over unpaid tax in the 1990s. Under financial pressure, not even a pair of Top 40 hit singles ("It Takes All Night" and "A Little Boogie Woogie in the Back of My Mind") could lift him all the way back. It took the post-punk audience, and some of its artists who still respected Glitter's work, to do that; he had been an influence on post-punk, new wave, Britpop and glam metal, as well as early punk rock itself.2324 Around this time, Glitter settled into being a performer with a niche following that continued until his child pornography conviction in the late 1990s. This helped provide the opportunity for Glitter to cut a dance medley of his greatest hits, "All That Glitters", which charted in 1981. Within three years, he was playing 80 shows a year at colleges and clubs and had chart hits "Dance Me Up" (UK No.25) and "Another Rock and Roll Christmas" (UK No.7).20 Glitter's comeback was boosted in the 1980s by various guest spots and collaborations. In 1982, he appeared on the British Electric Foundation album Music of Quality and Distinction Volume One (UK #25) along with fellow pop/rock luminaries Sandie Shaw and Tina Turner. In 1988, the Timelords' "Doctoring the Tardis", a Doctor Who tribute that sampled "Rock and Roll (Part Two)", reached the number one spot. In due course, Glitter re-cut "Rock and Roll" with producer Trevor Horn and also "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)" with Girlschool. In the late 1980s, his hit singles were used to compile the Telstar-released C'mon, C'mon ... It's the Gary Glitter Party Album. In 1989, Jive Bunny and the Mastermixers put a large sample of "Another Rock and Roll Christmas" on their Number 1 UK hit "Let's Party". In 1987 Glitter received a ten-year driving ban and narrowly escaped imprisonment after a third conviction for drink driving.8 During the 1980s Glitter became a Buddhist and a vegetarian.25 He opened a restaurant in Leicester Square in 1991, with Gary's Glitter Bar being promoted under the slogan "Leader of the Snack", but the restaurant closed a few years later.26 Glitter also launched his own record label in the early 1990s, Attitude Records, after he lost his deal with Virgin Records. He had signed to Virgin after leaving Arista Records in 1984 after twelve years with the label. Attitude records was merged into Machmain Ltd later in the 1990s, a music company owned by Glitter. Glitter spent the next decade mostly as an in-demand live performer, and his back catalogue of recordings proved durable enough for several compilations to be successfully released. He appeared in billboard and poster advertisements for British Rail, in one of which he was shown attempting to look younger in order to obtain a Young Persons Railcard.27 He also issued a new studio album Leader II in 1991. The Leader, his best selling autobiography, was published in 1991.28 He was a surprise hit at the 1994 FIFA World Cup concert in Chicago, which was telecast live to forty-six countries.28 He played the Godfather in the 1996 revival tour of the Who's Quadrophenia. He also cut a single, a new version of "The House of the Rising Sun". The British rock group Oasis used a sample from Glitter's 1973 chart hit "Hello, Hello, I'm Back Again" on their 1995 multi-million-selling album (What's the Story) Morning Glory?, one of a number of acts that borrowed from his songbook. Career moves since 2000 In 2002, Snapper records re-promoted The Ultimate Gary Glitter, a two-CD anthology of Glitter's music first issued in 1997, days after his arrest, which covers his commercial breakthrough in 1972 up to that point; again it was moderately successful. In September 2001 he released a new album, On, that included material written before his 1999 British conviction. That material was to have been part of a project called Lost on Life Street until that album's release was cancelled following his arrest. By December 2004, after releasing a new single, "Control", Glitter was in the news again concerning his behaviour; NGOs had been petitioning the government with their own evidence aimed at arresting Glitter. He moved to Vietnam. In 2005 Remember Me This Way, the documentary filmed at Glitter's career peak in 1973 (and originally released in 1974), was issued for the first time on DVD. Glitter's music itself still had an audience, further demonstrated by three new album releases, although all of them contained past recordings from the vaults, rather than new product. The first two new albums were issued at the same time, The Remixes and Live in Concert (the latter of which was a 1981 recording). These were only for sale on the Internet. A new collection of Glitter's chart hit singles followed, The Best of Gary Glitter.29 In 2006 his back catalogue was made available via the Internet from sites such as iTunes and eMusic. In 2011 a collection of hits and B-sides was issued under the title All that Glitters.30 News reports stated that, as of late July 2013, Glitter may have earned a total of £1 million from royalties derived from the Oasis song that samples "Hello, Hello, I’m back again". Music industry lawyer Craig Brookes cited this monetary sum in addition to the royalties from his back catalogue of songs—£300,000 a year or more—and the estimated £200,000 Glitter was awarded for copyright infringement after he enacted legal action against Oasis in 1999.31 In 2014, Billboard reported that "Rock and Roll Part 2", co-written by Glitter with Mike Leander, was earning an estimated $250,000 a year in royalties due to its use in the NHL.32 Influence on other musicians Gary Glitter was an influence on a number of musicians and genres from the 1970s onwards, especially British punk, post-punk, new wave, gothic rock, Britpop and glam metal. Mark E. Smith was a Glitter fan. "I was really into Gary Glitter, and I used to get bad-mouthed for it. It was like 'You've got to be into David Bowie or Yes – Gary Glitter's just tripe'. And I was going 'It's fuckin' great. It's avant-garde... Well, two drummers and all that – it was really percussive. It was the only decent thing around", the Fall frontman said in 1993, speaking to NME.33 "Glam was fairly good at the time; also it was almost all we had. It could look ridiculous but musically it was often alright. Sometimes when you listen back bits of it sound quite punk. I liked Gary Glitter, Hello, Slade; they were all laying the roots to punk. Some of Bowie and Lou Reed were very good and Marc Bolan of course. I suppose it had a bit of influence, but not a lot." – Knox from the Vibrators citing glam rock acts, including Glitter, as an influence on punk. CeeLo Green has been influenced by Glitter's music, telling the NME in 2014, "I'm very aware of the crimes (Glitter) committed so I would not like to have this misconstrued. But I appreciate the musical contribution and (what he did) sonically."34 Freddie Mercury performed as Larry Lurex, a name influenced by the name, "Gary Glitter".35 John Eddie was inspired by Glitter and described his first single "Jungle Boy" as "Gary Glitter meets Elvis Presley".36 Joan Jett was inspired by the early 1970s music of Glitter covering his song, "Do You Wanna Touch Me".37 Goth rock band The Sisters of Mercy have also cited Glitter as an influence.38 Personal life In July 1963, Gadd married Ann Murton. The following year they had a son, also called Paul, and in 1966 a daughter, Sarah. They divorced in 1972.39 In February 2001, he had another son, Gary, Jr., with Yudenia Sosa Martínez, born 1973, with whom he was then living in Cuba.40 Glitter had homes in Wedmore, North Somerset,41 and London at the time of his arrest in 1997. Cardiovascular disorder On 20 January 2008, the News of the World reported that the singer had suffered a severe heart attack. These reports were denied, although it was confirmed that he had been diagnosed with heart problems. "Glitter was admitted to our hospital with acute diarrhoea", said Nguyen Huu Quang, the director of the hospital in Bình Thuận Province, near the prison where the singer was serving out his sentence. "While we were treating him, we found out that he also has a cardiovascular disorder."42 Legal history as sex offender Since the late 1990s, Glitter has been charged with numerous sexual offences. According to The Daily Telegraph's music critic, Neil McCormick, "there was a notion that every rock star had complete impunity to commit the crimes, the moral crimes that nobody else in society were committing" and he felt that Glitter was "a sexual predator who exploited the possibilities of what was there".22 Child pornography arrest and conviction In November 1997, Glitter was arrested after pornographic images of children were discovered on the hard drive of a laptop that he had taken to a computer retailer for repair. He was castigated in the media over the allegations. Additionally, his appearance in the Spice Girls' film Spice World was cut, though a truncated edit of the scene, featuring a version of Glitter's "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)", was still included in the film. In the months before his conviction, he thanked audiences for their support at his last show before his trial. In 1999, Glitter was sentenced to four months' imprisonment and listed as a sex offender in the UK following conviction for downloading thousands of items of child pornography.9 He was also charged with having sex with an underage girl, Alison Brown, around 20 years earlier, when she was 14 years old. She had had a relationship with Glitter for some years.17 Glitter was acquitted of this charge. It was later revealed that Brown had sold her story to the News of the World and stood to earn more money from the newspaper should Glitter be convicted.43 Following rejection by the British public and facing scrutiny from the press following his arrest and conviction, Glitter fled on his yacht Voyageur to Spain.44 He travelled to Cuba before settling in Cambodia.45 Southeast Asia Cambodia Glitter lived in Cambodia until 2002, before being deported and banned from the country because of suspected child sexual abuse.46 after which he settled in Vietnam47 Vietnam From March 2005, Glitter resided in Vũng Tàu, Vietnam. Despite having applied for permanent residence in Vietnam, he fled his home on 12 November 2005. Three days later, he was arrested in Ho Chi Minh City while trying to board a flight to Thailand. Six Vietnamese girls and women, aged from 11 to 23, claimed that Glitter had had sex with them; the age of consent in Vietnam is reported to be either 16 or 18.4849 After his arrest, Glitter was turned over to provincial police from Bà Rịa–Vũng Tàu and returned to Vũng Tàu and held on suspicion of having sex with the two underage girls. Glitter was held in jail throughout the criminal investigation, which was completed on 26 December 2005. The charge of rape was dropped for "lack of evidence" (according to Glitter's lawyer), although the singer admitted that an 11-year-old girl had slept in his bed. Glitter could have faced execution by firing squad if found guilty of child rape. After having received compensatory payments from Glitter, the families of the girls appealed for clemency for him.50 On 2 March 2006, Glitter was tried on charges of committing obscene acts with two girls, aged 10 and 11, facing up to 14 years in prison if convicted. The following day he was found guilty and sentenced to three years in prison. He was also forced to pay compensation of $320 to each girl's family, as well as court fees. Judge Hoang Thanh Tung said "He sexually abused and committed obscene acts with children many times in a disgusting and sick manner."215051525354 The sentence included mandatory deportation at the end of his sentence, and payment of 5 million Vietnamese dong (US$315) to his victims' families.55 Glitter continued to deny any wrongdoing, saying he believes he was framed by British tabloid newspapers.56 He announced he planned to spend part of his sentence writing an autobiography, which he had already begun during his pre-trial detention. Glitter, in his first interview in more than eight years to BBC News in May 2006, denied any wrongdoing and claimed not to have knowingly had sex with anyone under 18. He also said "I know the line not to cross". When asked what he thought of adults having sex with children, he said, "It certainly is a crime ... I would be very angry about that." Christine Beddoe, director of End Child Prostitution, Pornography and Trafficking, criticised Glitter and said he was trying to "minimise what he has done", and added, "We must allow children to tell their story and not just have the words of Gadd."57 In his interview, Glitter denied that he was a paedophile. He said that he had hoped that there was even a slim chance he could put his life back on track and have a career after he left prison in England. The people around him felt that the media had already made a sensation about the paedophile allegations. He continued to blame the press for his downfall and called them "the worst enemy in the world", alleging 'entrapment' by them by paying local girls in a bar to arrange a photo-scoop. He did not comment about his previous conviction for possession of child pornography several years earlier.57 Appeal On 15 June 2006, in a closed hearing, the People's Supreme Court of Appeals heard Glitter's appeal for a reduced sentence. The three-judge panel rejected the appeal four weeks later.58596061 Although he was calm throughout the 40-minute reading of the verdict, upon leaving the courthouse, he shouted angrily to reporters and denounced Vietnamese justice for not hearing the defence arguments.62 On 7 February 2007, it was announced that his sentence had been reduced by three months.63 In anticipation of his release, the Philippines barred Glitter from entering that country as of 16 May 2008.64 Release Glitter's Vietnamese lawyer, Le Thanh Kinh, said that his client intended to return to the UK, although he had also expressed interest in moving to either Hong Kong or Singapore.65 In the UK it was reported that he would be placed on the Sex Offenders Register on his return. British Home Secretary Jacqui Smith said he should be given a Foreign Travel Order (FTO) banning him from overseas travel: "We need to control him, and he will be controlled once he returns to this country."66 Glitter was released from Thu Duc prison in southern Bình Thuận Province on 19 August 2008. He was escorted under police guard to Tan Son Nhat Airport in Ho Chi Minh City and put on board a flight to London via Bangkok. At Bangkok he claimed that he had tinnitus and a heart condition, and refused to board the flight to London despite the efforts of British police sent to escort him, although they had no jurisdiction to take action. He was refused entry to Thailand and threatened with deportation to the UK.676869 On the evening of 20 August, he took a flight to Hong Kong, where he requested medical treatment, saying he was suffering a heart attack. The Hong Kong authorities also refused to admit him and he returned to Thailand the next day.70 At least 19 countries, including Cuba, Cambodia, and the Philippines, announced that they would refuse to admit Glitter, and on 21 August the Thai authorities stated that he had agreed to return to the UK.71 He arrived back in the UK at Heathrow Airport at 7:10 am on 22 August 2008, where he was met by British police officers.72 On his return to the United Kingdom, Glitter was added to the Sex Offenders Register for life, and stated an intention to appeal against this decision; on 16 January 2009 it was announced that he had abandoned this move.73 Plans after prison release On 25 June 2008, The Daily Telegraph reported that Glitter planned to record a new album after his prison release. He was quoted as saying "I have an incomplete album that I want to finish. I have been thinking about the plan during my days in jail. I have sung rock 'n' roll for 40 years. After jail, I will continue to rock 'n' roll."74 2012 allegations and 2015 conviction In October 2012, ITV showed the documentary "The Other Side of Jimmy Savile" in its Exposure strand, which detailed allegations of sexual misconduct by the BBC presenter who had died the previous year. Accounts included an accusation against Glitter who was alleged to have been seen having sex with a 13- or 14-year-old girl in Savile's BBC dressing room.75 On 28 October, Glitter was arrested and questioned by police in London as part of Operation Yewtree.76 Glitter was released on police bail until the middle of December, and was subsequently re-bailed until February.77 On 5 June 2014, Glitter was charged with eight counts of sexual offences committed against two girls aged 12–14 between 1977 and 1980.78 On 19 January 2015 Glitter appeared at Southwark Crown Court accused of seven counts of indecent assault, one count of attempted rape, and two other sexual offences, against three girls, between 1975 and 1980.79 The trial lasted two and a half weeks.80 On 5 February 2015 he was convicted of attempted rape, four counts of indecent assault, and one of having sex with a girl under the age of 13. He was acquitted of the three other counts. He was remanded in custody. On 27 February he was sentenced to 16 years in prison.13 In May 2015 Glitter, under his real name, Paul Gadd, began an appeal against his convictions.81 On 17 November 2015 Glitter's appeal was denied by the Court of Appeal, which said there was nothing "unsafe" about the conviction.82 Concert tours and live performances During his long career as a singer, Glitter undertook many tours to various venues around the world. His first tour was of the Middle East, as Paul Raven and the Boston International in 1967. He toured amongst other places, Cyprus, Jordan, Lebanon, Turkey and Armenia. In 1973, Glitter appeared at the London Palladium. It was a sell-out concert.83 In the same year his performance at the Rainbow Theatre was recorded and released as a live album, Remember Me This Way.83 Glitter undertook a world tour, performing in Europe, Scandinavia, Australia, and New Zealand. He continued to tour until 1976, and his temporary retirement from music. During his comeback period of the 1980s, he did fewer tours, and mainly toured Britain. He did shows in Ireland, Germany, France, America and Bahrain. During the 1990s, he toured America several times, finally gaining the significant popularity he sought in the 1970s. In 1995, he undertook his last major tour, visiting Dubai, Abu Dhabi, Bangkok and Singapore. In 1996, he toured with the Who, appearing in the UK and the US as the Godfather character in their performances of Quadrophenia.84 His final tour, entitled "A Night Out With The Boys: Could This Be For The Last Time?" took place in 1997.85 In 2005, Glitter had been living in Vietnam without the knowledge of the authorities. His presence there only came to their attention after he had offered to sing in local bars in Vũng Tàu.86 Discography Main article: Gary Glitter discography Albums Year Title 1972 Glitter 1973 Touch Me 1975 G. G. 1977 Silver Star 1984 Boys Will Be Boys 1991 Leader II 2001 On Covers/samples 1974 "I'm the Leader of the Gang" by Brownsville Station – No. 48 US 1980 Holiday 80 EP by The Human League (includes cover of "Rock and Roll" as part of a medley with Iggy Pop's "Nightclubbing") 1982 "Rock N' Roll Part 2" covered by hardcore punk band D.I. 1983 "I Didn't Know I Loved You (Til I Saw You Rock 'n' Roll)" by Rock Goddess 1983 "I Didn't Know I Loved You (Til I Saw You Rock 'n' Roll)" by Planet Patrol – R&B/Hip-Hop Singles Chart No. 62 US 1984 "Do You Wanna Touch Me" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts – No. 20 US 1987 "A Little Boogie Woogie (In the Back of My Mind)" Shakin' Stevens – No. 12 UK 1988 "KLF – Doctorin' the Tardis" by The Timelords Featuring Gary Glitter – No. 1 UK (features samples of "Rock and Roll (Parts 1 and 2)") 1989 "Let's Party" Jive Bunny and the Mastermixers – UK No. 1 (features a sample of Glitter's "Another Rock 'N Roll Christmas") 1989 "Rock N' Roll" by the Undertones, cover of Rock N' Roll (Part 1), The Peel Sessions Album (Undertones) 1993 "I'm the Leader of the Gang" Hulk Hogan with Green Jelly – No. 25 UK 1995 "Hello" by Oasis (uses elements of and quotes the chorus of "Hello, Hello, I'm Back Again") Books Glitter, Gary with Lloyd Bradley (1991), Leader: The Autobiography of Gary Glitter, Ebury Press, ISBN 0-85223-977-7 Anon. (1976), Garry Glitter Annual 1976, Jarrold & Sons, ISBN 978-0-72350-341-5 Anon. (1975), Garry Glitter Annual 1975, World Distributors Ltd., ISBN 978-0-7235-0284-5 See also Child sexual abuse in the United Kingdom List of number-one singles from the 1970s (UK) The Execution of Gary Glitter References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Giulio D'Agostino (January 2001). Glam Musik: British Glam Music '70 History. iUniverse. pp. 201–. ISBN 978-0-595-16563-6. Cite error: Invalid tag; name "D.27Agostino2001" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Profile: Gary Glitter". BBC News. 21 August 2008. Retrieved 7 February 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "nndb.com". Retrieved 30 Jul 2009. 4.Jump up ^ Gary Glitter at the Internet Movie Database 5.Jump up ^ "polyhex.com UK Singles Chart runs". Retrieved 18 June 2007. 6.Jump up ^ Dave Simpson (14 December 2006). "Christmas without Glitter?". The Guardian. UK. Retrieved 18 June 2007. 7.Jump up ^ The Heart of Rock & Soul. Retrieved 31 Jan 2009. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "Profile: Gary Glitter". BBC News. 21 August 2008. Retrieved 22 March 2015. 9.^ Jump up to: a b "Glitter jailed over child porn". BBC News. 12 November 1999. Retrieved 18 June 2007. 10.Jump up ^ "Glitter jailed for abusing girls". BBC News. 3 March 2006. 11.Jump up ^ Andrew Hough (28 October 2012). "Jimmy Savile investigation: Gary Glitter arrested on 'sexual offences'". The Telegraph. Retrieved 23 December 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "Glitter guilty of abusing girls". BBC News. 5 February 2015. Retrieved 5 February 2015. 13.^ Jump up to: a b BBC News, "Gary Glitter jailed for 16 years", 27 February 2015 14.^ Jump up to: a b Thompson, Dave "Gary Glitter Biography", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation 15.Jump up ^ Alexis Petridis (1 March 2015). "The Gary Glitter fans who still follow the leader". The Guardian. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c "All that Glitters isn't gold". BBC News. 12 November 1999. Retrieved 28 January 2015. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Gary Glitter Leader: The Autobiography of Gary Glitter (Ebury Press, 1991). ISBN 0-85223-977-7. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Low, Valentine (21 August 2008). "Nowhere to call home". The Times. London. Retrieved 3 May 2010. 19.Jump up ^ "Profile: Gary Glitter". BBC News. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c "UK Charts - Gary Glitter". www.officialscharts.com. Retrieved 6 February 2015. 21.^ Jump up to: a b AP, ""Vietnamese Complete Probe of Gary Glitter"". Retrieved 10 September 2016.link Yahoo! entertainment news (27 December 2005) 22.^ Jump up to: a b "Gary Glitter: Glamour rock star to paedophile". BBC News. 5 February 2015. Retrieved 7 March 2015. 23.Jump up ^ "Punk History". The Punk Music Scene. Retrieved April 25, 2013. "individuals such as Gary Glitter have all been honored as strong influences in Punk rock evolution" 24.Jump up ^ Duda, Christopher. "The Vibrators - Interview with Knox". SugarBuzz Magazine. Retrieved April 25, 2013. "I liked Gary Glitter, Hello, Slade; they were all laying the roots to punk." 25.Jump up ^ "Profile: Gary Glitter". BBC News. Retrieved 27 February 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter: his personal wealth". The Daily Telegraph. London. 22 August 2008. Retrieved 8 March 2015. 27.Jump up ^ "Young Persons Railcard". www.advertisingarchives.co.uk. Retrieved 28 January 2015. 28.^ Jump up to: a b "Gary Glitter - Biography". www.billboard.com. Retrieved 9 March 2015. 29.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter Album Download". VH1. 30.Jump up ^ "All That Glitters - The Best Of Gary Glitter: Amazon.co.uk: Music". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 11 November 2012. 31.Jump up ^ Gibsone, Harriet (29 July 2013). "Gary Glitter may earn £1m from Oasis royalties". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 30 July 2013. 32.Jump up ^ "Why Convicted Child-Sex Offender Gary Glitter's 'Hey Song' Is Still Getting Played". www.billboard.com. 3 October 2014. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 33.Jump up ^ Harris, John (3 April 1993). "Mark E. Moan". NME, p. 32-33. Retrieved 13 October 2010. 34.Jump up ^ "Cee Lo: 'I'm aware of Gary Glitter's crimes, but I appreciate his music'". www.nme.com. Retrieved 12 March 2015. 35.Jump up ^ "The Holy Shits! And Other Mysterious Pseudonyms Massive Bands Go Under". www.nme.com. Retrieved 27 March 2015. 36.Jump up ^ Nielsen Business Media, Inc. (6 September 1986). Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. pp. 21–. ISSN 0006-2510. 37.Jump up ^ "Joan Jett Biography". www.rollingstone.com. Retrieved 5 April 2015. 38.Jump up ^ Jennifer Park, "Melancholy and the Macabre: Gothic Rock and Fashion," Gothic: Dark Glamour by Valerie Steele and Jennifer Park, p. 145. 39.Jump up ^ Stocks, Amanda (19 December 1999). "Get Me More Porn". Sunday Mirror. London. 40.Jump up ^ "Emotional Glitter speaks of 'regret'". BBC News. 11 January 2000. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 41.Jump up ^ Bellos, Alex (20 November 1997). "Gary Glitter facing child porn inquiry". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 13 December 2012. 42.Jump up ^ "Breaking News". Bangkok Post.link 43.Jump up ^ "Press warned over witness payments". BBC News. 5 December 1999. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 44.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter: his personal wealth". The Telegraph. 22 August 2008. Retrieved 21 January 2015. 45.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter released from prison and heading back to Britain". The Daily Telegraph. London. 19 August 2008. Retrieved 21 January 2015. 46.Jump up ^ "Glitter deported from Cambodia". BBC News. 7 January 2003. Retrieved 18 June 2007. 47.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter arrested in Vietnam". BBC News. 19 November 2005. Retrieved 18 June 2007. 48.Jump up ^ "Glitter 'had sex with girl, 12'". BBC News. 21 November 2005. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 49.Jump up ^ "Glitter police 'drop rape charge'". Retrieved 4 July 2016. 50.^ Jump up to: a b "Glitter police 'drop rape charge'". BBC NEWS. 26 December 2005. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 51.Jump up ^ Joel Roberts (3 March 2006). "Gary Glitter Sentenced To 3 Years". CBSnews.com. Retrieved 4 August 2010. 52.Jump up ^ "Glitter charged with obscene acts". BBC NEWS Asia-Pacific. 6 January 2006. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 53.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter abuse trial opens". The Guardian. London. 2 March 2006. Retrieved 3 May 2010. 54.Jump up ^ "Glitter jailed for 'obscene' child abuse". The Independent. London. 3 March 2006. Retrieved 3 May 2010. 55.Jump up ^ "Glitter jailed for abusing girls". BBC NEWS Asia-Pacific. 3 March 2006. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 56.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter Sentenced to Three Years for 'Obscene Acts' in Vietnam". Fox News. 3 March 2006. 57.^ Jump up to: a b "Gary Glitter denies abusing girls". BBC News Asia-Pacific. 2 May 2006. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 58.Jump up ^ "Glitter sex abuse appeal rejected". BBC NEWS Asia-Pacific. 15 June 2006. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 59.Jump up ^ "Glitter loses child molestation conviction appeal". breakingnews.ie. 15 June 2006. 60.Jump up ^ "British rocker Glitter's appeal trial postponed to early June". Viet Nam News. 18 May 2006. Archived from the original on 18 June 2006. 61.Jump up ^ "Appeals court to take Gary Glitter case in June". MSNBC. 62.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter's appeal rejected". tvnz.co.nz. Archived from the original on 7 January 2008. 63.Jump up ^ "Glitter child abuse sentence cut". BBC News. 7 February 2007. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 64.Jump up ^ Karen Bale (16 May 2008). "Philippines bans paedophile Gary Glitter as he prepares to leave Vietnamese jail". The Daily Record. 65.Jump up ^ "Rock star sex offender released". RTHK. 19 July 2008. 66.Jump up ^ "Paedophile rock star flies into Hong Kong". SCMP. 21 August 2008. Archived from the original on 11 October 2008. (subscription only) 67.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter flown out of Vietnam". BBC News. 19 August 2008. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 68.Jump up ^ "'Heart attack' halts Glitter trip". BBC News. 19 August 2008. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 69.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter returns to Thailand". BBC News. 21 August 2008. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 70.Jump up ^ "Glitter refused Hong Kong entry". BBC News. 20 August 2008. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 71.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter 'will fly to London'". BBC News. 21 August 2008. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 72.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter to sign sex register". BBC News. 22 August 2008. Retrieved 3 May 2010. 73.Jump up ^ "Glitter drops sex register appeal". BBC News. 16 January 2009. Retrieved 16 January 2009. 74.Jump up ^ Smith, Laura (25 June 2008). "Gary Glitter plans career relaunch". Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 3 May 2010. 75.Jump up ^ "I saws Jimmy Savile and Gary Glitter abusing kids". Daily Mirror. London. 4 October 2012. 76.Jump up ^ "Jimmy Savile: Gary Glitter arrested over sex offences". BBC News. 28 October 2012. Retrieved 5 February 2015. 77.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter bailed again in Savile sex abuse inquiry". The Independent. London. 7 February 2013. 78.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter charged with sex offences". BBC News. 5 June 2014. Retrieved 6 June 2014. 79.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter trial: Singer 'crept into schoolgirl's bed'". BBC News. Retrieved 19 January 2015. 80.Jump up ^ McVeigh, Karen. "Gary Glitter jury is sworn in for sex abuse trial". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 19 January 2015. 81.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter Appealing Sex Attacks Conviction". SKY News. 11 May 2015. Retrieved 14 May 2015. 82.Jump up ^ BBC. "Gary Glitter loses sexual abuse conviction appeal". BBC News. BBC. Retrieved 17 November 2015. 83.^ Jump up to: a b "Gary Glitter". Billboard.com. Retrieved 8 January 2015. 84.Jump up ^ Mark Wilkerson (1 March 2006). Amazing Journey: The Life of Pete Townshend. Lulu.com. pp. 500–. ISBN 978-1-4116-7700-5. 85.Jump up ^ "Gary Glitter's Last Stand?". MTV. 22 December 1997. Retrieved 8 January 2015. 86.Jump up ^ Aglionby, John (22 November 2005). "Glitter could face firing squad". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 8 January 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Gary Glitter. Profile: Gary Glitter BBC News Gary Glitter at the Internet Movie Database I Am the Leader of the Gary Glitter Gang, Actually … by John Battles Category:1944 births Category:20th-century English criminals Category:20th-century English singers Category:21st-century English criminals Category:British expatriates in Vietnam Category:British people convicted of attempted rape Category:British people convicted of indecent assault Category:Child sexual abuse in the United Kingdom Category:Criminals from Oxfordshire Category:English Buddhists Category:English male singers Category:English people convicted of child pornography offences Category:English people convicted of child sexual abuse Category:English pop singers Category:English prisoners and detainees Category:English rock singers Category:English sex offenders Category:Gary Glitter Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Oxfordshire Category:Operation Yewtree Category:People deported from Cambodia Category:People from Banbury Category:Prisoners and detainees of England and Wales Category:Prisoners and detainees of Vietnam Category:Protopunk musicians Category:English autobiographers Category:English songwriters Category:Glam rock musicians Category:Bell Records artists